User talk:Mostlyautumn
Temporary Part Members Layout Autumn are you still going ahead with your plan to fix the temporary party member articles to conform to the new layout you designed? Just haven't heard about it for a while. - 04:06, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Give me time until the end of this week. If I can't do it by then, I won't be able to do it any time soon. 18:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) New Layouts The New Layout looks great Autumn, so much better than the old one. Keep up the good work.- 11:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! 11:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey quick question, which version of the equipment layout is going to be the final version? The one with the table like Daveth or the one without like Mhairi because at the moment we've got some with both. Admittedly I personally think the one with the table looks nicer. Or is this still a work in progress? - 12:49, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Initially I was going to use table only if the equipment list is long, but seeing as both you and Viktoria prefer the table, I guess we should use it for short lists too. 12:54, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey Autumn, quick question. Is the new layout going to be applied to DA2 companions in due course as well? Just curious.- 02:14, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Actually looking at it now I see that most of the DA2 character articles are lacking an intial stats section. Some list the talent trees but not the abilities on those talent trees that are already unlocked when they join the party. I can grab the information for that from DA2, would you be able to apply the table for DA2 talents on the companion articles?- 03:26, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::DA2 companions should have the new layout. At the moment I'm still processing DAO companions, there are 8 articles left. 09:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Glad to hear it. I was just wondering because I know some information is still missing on a couple of the companion articles, I'd be happy to fill out the blanks if you don't mind writing it up.- 12:04, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hey Autumn, quick query, I noticed most of the DA2 companions the "initial statistics" section is split into "gear" and "talent trees" what do you think about merging them together into one "initial statistics" section like we do on pre-da2 companion articles?- 06:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Hey! I think only the initial gear should go into the "Initial statistics". I keep the rest as the "X specific gear" section. 11:33, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I've updated Aveline Vallen as an example. What do you think? 11:47, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I like it! Looks very nice! Just make sure you delete the initial weapons and whatnot off the companion specific gear section once you've moved them over to the initial statistics section. Apart from that, look great, much easier on the eyes. :::::I'm not sure about removing initial equipment from the "X specific gear" section. 12:14, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Also i've updated the DA2 companions to include all initially activated talents as well as most of the DA:O DLC characters. I just need to still get the information for Sigrun. I did have a quick query for you though, are the abilities listed for Oghren that are initially activated, are they when he joins you in DA:O only? Because I've just recruited him in DA:A and he's got ever so slightly different abilities. - 11:56, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know. It may also be a console vs PC difference. 12:14, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Well they're almost identical anyway. I don't know, do you think we should consult this with other people? Not that i've any idea who we could bring this to. P.S I've added the missing information for Sigrun. I think that's all the information for all companions, ready to be organized into the new layout, though I'll give it the once over to make sure. - 12:23, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Also disregard that bit about the initial gear. I totally overlooked that all the initial gear is companion restricted.- 12:40, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Wow, your wall has just turned into me spamming your page lately. I was just wondering with the specialization for the DA2 companions, are you going with the style you used on Merrill or Aveline? - 16:54, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I like Merrill version more. 16:59, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::After some thought I've decided that Aveline's style is better. 05:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Varric & Sebastian's Layout Varric and Sebastian's talent trees both at present display the direct link title "Archery (also "Bianca")" which looks a bit silly. I don't know how to do it with the coding, but would you be able to alter it so Varric's section just lists "Bianca" and Sebastian's just "Archery" please autumn? - 14:39, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Done. 16:23, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much Autumn. - 14:13, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Initial Statistics Hello Autumn, I thought I'd reply here for the sake of concision. I've gone through all the companion articles, these are the only ones I could find that don't have the new layouts. *Runic Golem *Blight wolf (thrall) *Genlock (thrall) *Genlock archer (thrall) *Hurlock archer (thrall) *Hurlock emissary (thrall) *Ogre (thrall) *Shriek (thrall) - 10:18, May 15, 2014 (UTC) In need of your assistance Hey Alex! How are you doing? I am again in need of your help in two separate matters which I think they are not very difficult (for you) to solve. # My request in this discussion. # A higher quality image from your digital version of WoT. Cheers! 06:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey! # Done. # What's wrong with this one: File:Tevinter Imperium heraldry (small).png? 13:57, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah it works, just hoped we could find a bigger one considering that it's used a lot in Inquisition. Anyway, thanks for your help! 19:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC) ::You can't get a bigger one from the digital version, it's not hi-res enough. 20:02, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Armor of the Overseer Hiya, I notice you reverted my edit to the Robes of the Overseer page. The reason I included the information about "accessible in Act 3" in the notes section is because if you look at this page: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Armor_of_the_Overseer you will see that in the notes for Robes of the Overseer, it doesn't indicate that this item is accessible only in Act 3. This is confusing, since it's the Act 2 armor set, and that's why I made the edit: based on that wiki page, I spent about half an hour today searching the graveyard in Act 2 for the item, only to find that it's not there. I know that the information about Act 3 does appear in the "Acquisition" section, but that part doesn't show up in the table on the page I just linked to. So IMO it needs to be in the notes. Sorry if I'm violating the wiki etiquette somehow, this is my first edit and I just wanted to make it accurate. :) -- (talk) 04:08, June 26, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, there is an "Act" column in that table but I restored the note to make it more clear. Cheers! 04:19, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry My mistake, miss read the edit as something else Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 18:01, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :No worries, I probably should've renamed the template first. 18:02, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age 2 romance page Hi I've tried making the page look like the other two but have had some trouble with the position of the images. Could you please work your magic on it? Thanks. Xsari (talk) 13:35, July 16, 2014 (GMT) : Actually don't worry, Margerard already fixed it :) Xsari (talk) 15:25, July 16, 2014 (GMT) Separator Are you sure it looks better like that? Especially since both rows are in the same group, for male and female Hawkes - and I don't think there's a need to separate female and male love interests like that either, if that's the logic behind it. I think it'd make sense if that separator wasn't there. -- 20:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to remove it. I thought that it wasn't clear which caption goes where but I guess it's not that confusing. 21:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, just asked you in case you had another reason I couldn't think of on my own. -- 21:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for the compliment on my Talk page! I feared I was getting a little carried away with adding all the pics, but I take a *lot* of combat screenshots. *blush* --Death by Cheese (talk) 20:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Harimann family Hi Autumn, hope you're well. I have a query for you. I was hoping to know how you got the Hariman Family crest image and knew it was for the hariman family. - 12:50, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I'm fine. The image is from packages\core\textures\highrescharacterartfp.erf\art\characters\heraldry\hld_lord_harimann.dds The description is from packages\core\data\2da.rim\heraldry.gda: ID 21, Label "Heraldry: Harimann Family", HeraldryFile "art\characters\heraldry\hld_lord_harimann.dds". 18:41, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Tremendous, I thought it would be from data mining DA2 or some such. Thanks Autumn. - 11:20, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Runes etc. overhaul Hi. I did put the notes for all those items before crafting for layout reasons. Crafting has that wide table that on my 1680x1050 glides beneath the infobox, so there's much place for the notes between … not good? Then I would revert that. You can see my forum thread for it. -- CompleCCity (talk) 18:43, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm biased as everything fits on my monitors. The proper way to do it is to adjust tables for different widths but I don't have time for that. 19:01, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Without the clear I do have the Crafting section line besides the infobox, then lots of empty space, then the table. I've looked into the guidelines but there's nothing mentioned that the Notes have to be at the bottom, and Crafting isn't mentioned at all (probably too special). Is it really that dramatic, when the Notes come before Crafting and there's 9 bytes more on the pages for the clear? -- CompleCCity (talk) 19:07, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Harlequin Hey Autumn, I was wondering if you could take a look at this article. I can't figure out why the ability link doesn't actually link to Twin Fangs. Thanks! - 07:59, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Twin Fangs page was missing the link in the infobox, should be fixed now. 08:31, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :tremendous, thanks autumn, you're the best. - 08:34, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey while we're on the subject, is there a way to get specialization to show up on the creature transformer box? - 08:42, October 22, 2014 (UTC) This can be done by editing Template:CreatureTransformer (add "|specialization= }") and Template:CreatureInfoBox (add " }}}"). 09:00, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok great, I think I added it correctly. I couldn't possibly further impose to ask you to double check I did it correctly could I? - 09:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I fixed it. 09:07, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Autumn, you are a blessing from the Maker himself. I shudder to think of what we would do without you. - 09:09, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Possessed Templar Ok now I am getting the same problem with the Possessed Templar. Can you please explain to me what I am doing wrong Autumn? - 09:16, October 22, 2014 (UTC) "Circle Tower - [[Great Hall" should be "Circle Tower - Great Hall". By the way, it is better to use CreatureTransformer instead of using CreatureInfoBox directly. Transformer template allows stuff like " ". 09:25, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I thought the infobox was the creature transformer? Sorry autumn, I'm rather confused here. - 09:27, October 22, 2014 (UTC) The transformer acts as a switch between one of several other templates. InfoBox is usually the default one. IconMini is commonly used, and there are others. 09:39, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :I see. I should really learn this stuff for myself. Well thanks for all your help autumn. You don't know a good guide for this sort of stuff as it relates to the wiki do you? - 09:46, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I'd recommend reading http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Template and other wikipedia guides. 10:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Got it, I'll check it out. Thanks again Autumn. - 10:07, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Editing Problem Ok now I am getting a new problem, where for some reason no matter what I edit, I am getting a separate "}" just appearing at the top of the page. I think it might be related to the templates? - 10:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) My mistake, fixed now. 10:36, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Tremendous, thanks Autumn. - 10:37, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok now I've found another one, the gift section on Dog for the Stick just shows a full stop instead of the said descryption. P.S Also sorry to stop spamming your talk page. - 16:48, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Fixed. It was trying to show empty notes and failing. 18:52, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Image Display Hello Autumn. Sorry to bother you again, but I was hoping you could help me with a small problem. I am trying to get the new image I uploaded for Claudio to display at a larger size but I can't seem to get it to work. As you can see if you check the image, the image itself is a fair bit larger than that. If you could correct it and tell me what I am doing wrong, I would be very grateful. - 16:42, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Infobox image width is limited to 270px by Template:InfoBoxImage, and even though it can be changed, I don't think it's a good idea to have infoboxes of varying width. It's better to crop the image. 07:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :That is what I feared. I'll try to find another image then. - 09:20, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Specializations (Dragon Age II) Hey Autumn. I was wondering, do you think you could tart up the companion specializations on the Specializations (Dragon Age II) article please? Maybe dress them up so they look like the Hawke specific specializations. Or maybe split the Hawke and Companion specializations into separate tables? (I mean that aesthetically not a liter coding table). Perhaps something like the Initial statistics, Talent trees section? - 15:52, October 25, 2014 (UTC) What do you think about User:Mostlyautumn/Sandbox? 09:22, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeha looks good, could we make it bigger though? So the icons are about the size of the hawke specific specializations? - 09:24, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Updated User:Mostlyautumn/Sandbox. 09:34, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Much better, looks great autumn. - 09:35, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I've copied it to the page. 09:46, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Looks great! Thanks Autumn! You're the best. Oh while I have you, do png. or jpeg. images look better on the wiki? - 09:47, October 26, 2014 (UTC) PNG images look better since they use lossless compression, JPEG images often have compression artefacts. 09:51, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok I shall bear that in mind for the future. - 10:03, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ID codes for DA2 DLC Hey, Mostlyautumn! Several months ago you got me a list of all of the item id codes for the Legacy DLC. I was wondering if you have a way of obtaining them for all of the other DA2 DLC? Specifically, Mark of the Assassin, The Exiled Prince, The Black Emporium (DLC), and all of the class item packs and promotional items. Basically everything here. I know it's a tall order, so any help at all would be appreciated. -- 00:17, October 28, 2014 (UTC) : Scratch that, the list in your sandbox has all of that. Sorry! -- 02:30, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age Keep Hey Autumn. They're talking about reformatting all the choices they've written up on the Keep article. They've proposed a model using a table but the proposed model looks a bit cluttered, at least in my humble opinion. I know you're good with this sort of stuff, I was wondering if you wanted to chime in with any suggestions on how to format it? - 14:27, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, unfortunately I don't have time to do that at the moment. 20:38, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem, I understand your busy. Thanks for taking the time to reply Autumn! - 03:58, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Requests Hey, I was told you could help me with something that, being manually done, would get pretty tedious after some time. I'd like the images from the Keep without all the text and stuff on it to have a selection, from which we could pick some and put it on the Keep's article. Taking screenshots wouldn't be a good idea if we wan't just the pictures. Inspecting elements and saving pictures like that works, but that can be quite a chore. If you could do some spidering and get all the images quickly and either send it to me or upload whatever you have then notify me of it, I'd greatly appreciate it. And since I finally found some time, could you take a look at this conversation, as well as the original page itself? I liked your ideas on this forum discussion, and they look a lot more professional than different kind of colors. As far as I can tell, there was no majority on either side, so I think a change like that (especially after talking to some others like Tierrie) could be safely done. So do you think you could make a few identifiers that look subtle but clear enough, like the one you suggested on that forum? -- 18:05, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Additional request This "just" came in, if you could please look at this. Do you have any idea how this could look even better? I know now I have three requests here right now, so it's okay if you would rather not do this one or even the first one (since I can manually save the images after all). -- 01:46, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, unfortunately I don't have time to do that at the moment. 20:38, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::That's alright, if you do have time the quest signs eventually please do let me know! Tierrie already made a template for the Keep and it's nice, and I can get the images manually eventually. -- 23:16, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Legacy and MoTA Files Hi, mostlyautumn. I was wondering how you were able to extract the item IDs for Mark of the Assassin and Legacy. Earlier I tried using PyGFF (with fnvdump already imported), but I still get gibberish file names for the DLC. Is there a different file name list I need to import for the DLC? Thank you so much for your help, and sorry to bother you. You're quite popular around here. :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 00:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Item IDs are stored in the .uti files (TemplateResRef field), I wrote a program to extract them. 20:38, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, got it. I can get to the uti files, but I can't extract them with the tools I have. Thanks for the response. :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 00:21, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Icon Images Hey Autumn, do you know how one creates an icon image to use on conflict pages and tables and iconmini links etc. I just realized we need an icon image version of the Inquisition crest, the Red Templars and the Venatori.And who could do that? Its a bit outside my area of expertise. - 05:26, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I'm not sure I understand the question. The icons on the conflict pages are heraldry images, see Template:Icon. They are resized automatically by the template. 07:03, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Oh ok, now I understand. I was wondering how they did that. Ok with that mystery solved I just need someone with Photoshop skills to remove some backgrounds. Thanks Autumn! You are invaluable font of knowledge. - 07:38, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Bot Hey, Mostlyautumn. I've renamed a couple of pages and am hoping you can use your bot to handle the link fixes, as they're both popular articles. * Free Marches >> The Free Marches * Hinterlands >> The Hinterlands Thanks in advance! -- 06:34, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'll check if my bot still works later today. 09:37, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Day-bot's unfinished task Unfortunately, D-day left us a month or so ago. Before her departure however, her bot had many links to fix due to renaming. So I was wondering if your bot is up to the task. What do you think? 10:58, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :I need to check if my bot still works. 09:37, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Conflict Box Belligerents Cap Hey Autumn. Is there any way we can update a conflict box so it can display 4 separate groups of belligerents? As I think we need one for an article which is in need of an overhaul. - 07:50, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure how it should be laid out. Commanders, strength and casualties are supposed to align with belligerents and there is no way four columns would fit. 09:37, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::That's what I was afraid of. Can you think of any way we could come up with some sort of work around? - 09:53, December 8, 2014 (UTC) The easiest workaround I can think of is to use horizontal line to separate belligerents in the same column: 10:09, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that could work out nice actually. Could I possibly trouble you to write up the template for a full box with strengths, commanders casualities etc starting from that? - 10:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :User:Mostlyautumn/Sandbox The tricky part is aligning the lines in the left and right columns. I used to do that, don't have the time to code it properly. 10:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Sweet. Thanks Autumn, this looks great. - 10:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Family Infobox Query Hey autumn, is there any way to add the "Motto" section to the family infobox. Its for the Trevelyan family since apparently they have a motto. - 13:17, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hey! I don't think it's a good idea to add a section to the infobox for just one article. 16:52, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::No sweat, i'll just work around it then. - 04:22, December 10, 2014 (UTC) DAI schematics drop locations Hey! I saw you changed some loot information in Measuring the Veil to "random loot" so I'd like to know if you have seen any info regarding schematic drops - are they random or not? It'd be good to know for those who edit the Schematics page later on also. If you can't confirm that it is random, I want to add the schematics back to the loot list as I think that some people might be interested to know they can find bow x and armor y schematics during that quest. Is that okay? Kewpies (talk) 21:13, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hey! It's easy to test by saving/reloading before looting. I did a quick check and loot from the containers (Pot and Chest) in that cave is indeed random. 21:36, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick reply, in this case I should probably write a note about this on Schematics page also. <- Kewpies (talk) 22:19, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Challenges Hey Autumn. I was wondering if I could enlist you to make a table for the Challenges article for DA:I multiplayer. We need something to display the portrait's, banners and titles and the unlock condition on the corresponding challenges. So something like: Name of Portrait | | |Challenge which unlocks portrait/title /image Portrait Image | It needs to be able to display images in the first column in the case of portraits and banner images. - 14:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Something like this? 15:19, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :That is exactly what I was thinking of. Can it fit banner images also? They're more wide and short. - Yes. You'll need to change 80px to a more appropriate width. Alternatively, you can use x80px to limit image height instead. 15:39, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Perfect. Thanks Autumn, appreciate it. - 16:50, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Valuables Hey, Mostlyautumn. I'm trying to figure out the best kind of table to use on Valuables. I'm terrible at making tables/templates so I'm not sure what would be best. Should I just use something like this? -- 00:49, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey! What about Template:MerchantTableRow? See Seggrit page for an example. You will need to add |markup = 1 to the infobox on the Valuables page for this to work. I can also create a custom template. 01:12, January 2, 2015 (UTC) : Hmm, not sure if that would work. Most of the valuables are random loot and junk items, while some are used in quests/requisitions and some are creature research items. So we'd need name, sell value, quest name, creature. I'm toying with having 3 different tables, one for each kind of item, so I'm not sure if there should be 3 different templates or just 1 and customize it. -- 01:28, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :: Maybe name - price - notes table? 01:39, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: Oh, that definitely works! And is much simpler -- 02:48, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :::: I've created the templates: Template:ValuableTableHeaderInquisition and Template:ValuableTableRowInquisition. 08:38, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::: You are wonderful!! -- 23:17, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Template's working great, but it looks like the Valuables article now has the Table templates category on it. Looking at the history, it seems to have shown up after you added the table. I also noticed that a couple other articles such as Vitaar are also showing in that category. -- 06:09, January 5, 2015 (UTC) : My bad, should be fixed now. 06:16, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Schematics Hey Mostlyautumn, thanks for holding down the fort. I love everything you've done - it is consistent and very much thematically similar to what we have going on. Fantastic stuff! I noticed that you were working on the schematic pages. The way it is written now implies that each schematic is found at a different location, e.g. Cleansing Rune at X, Master Cleansing Rune at Y, and Superb Cleansing Rune at Z. However, how it actually works is that X, Y and Z all contain the Cleansing Rune schematic and the first one you find will always be the Cleansing Rune, the second will the the Master and the final will be the Superb regardless of the order found. I'm thinking of merging the Cleansing Rune Schematic, Master Cleansing Rune Schematic and Superb Cleansing Rune Schematic to consolidate this information. Any thoughts? -- 03:41, January 5, 2015 (UTC) : Hey! Merging rune schematics seems reasonable. Do you have some concerns? 04:26, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I noticed that other rune schematics seem to have fixed locations (for example, Superb Demon-Slaying Rune is always sold in the Hissing Wastes store). In that case it would be simpler to keep separate pages for all schematics and create acquisition templates for exceptions such as cleansing runes. 16:59, January 5, 2015 (UTC) : Superb Cleansing Rune Schematic can also be bought without having master schematic. 18:09, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll validate this and then find a solution based on the available information. The idea is to prevent data duplication and I think a sectional transclusion might be possible. -- 20:35, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey I verified that all Elemental Runes are found in tiered. Non-elementals are static. FYI. -- 05:40, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Valuables What are you using to get the value of valuables? Want to make sure I input the new ones correctly. -- 01:46, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Since it only matters for items sold by merchants, I don't see much point, rounded values are fine. The formula is selling price = 15% of the buying price. At the moment I know only one instance where it returns incorrect value: items that cost 100 are sold for 16. This probably happens due to floating point arithmetics. 09:30, January 10, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, okay, I wanted to be sure I didn't mess up any formulas anywhere. Thanks for the list, too, I'm glad we've got item id's we can input! 09:53, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Supertitles Hey, Mostlyautumn! Is there a way to add some type of supertitle to the quests infobox so that we could label War table quests as "Operations"? And one for the creatures infobox to label the mounts as "Mounts"? -- 00:20, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :I've added supertitles to both transformers: Support Vivienne, Bog Unicorn. 10:04, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Excellent, thanks so much! -- 15:50, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Bot Hey Mostlyautumn! Got some work for your bot to do when you have time. Several location articles were renamed to remove "The", so the following need to have any links changed from the old name that included "the" to the new name that excludes it: * Free Marches * Hinterlands * Hinterlands * Dead Trenches * Forgotten Lair * Black Emporium * Pilgrim's Path * Storm Coast * Arbor Wilds * Fallow Mire * Hissing Wastes * Still Ruins * Western Approach * Wounded Coast * Blackmarsh Undying Not sure if this is something that your bot can do, but I want to replace the category table quests with Category:War table operations, so all categories in the former need to be moved to the latter. Then when that's done all the articles in that category need to have the "Operations" supertitle added (as mentioned in a previous conversation). Thanks! -- 23:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Should "location = The Wounded Coast" be changed to "location = Wounded Coast"? 18:23, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :: I believe so, yes. -- 19:33, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: Locations have been relinked, supertitles have been added. 19:53, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::: Thank you! -- 23:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) You deleted my access to item type's parameters I was told by User:Viktoria_Landers to not make pages in the main wiki, so I moved pages I wrote to my own namespace. I had copy/pasted and edited a style in one of those pages for items to layout how I wanted it. but now you've deleted the only line I had in the main wiki, that gives me access to the items' member values. how do I regain access? Meh92 (talk) 02:38, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :You can copy the necessary stuff to your user namespace, but you definitely shouldn't inject your styles in the mainspace templates. Imagine if every user did the same. 08:30, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::When you say "You can copy" you are missing the point of what a template is for. If every user did the same, then there would be more ways to reuse information on pages. There isn't a negative effect to existing styles on the main namespace. Meh92 (talk) 05:44, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Adding new styles has negative effect on maintenance and performance. 11:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Inquisition codex I think I might have missed something when I made the templates for the Inquisition codexes. For all the creature codexes, when you put "creatures" in the |category DAI field of the infobox, it will redirect you to Codex: Creatures instead of Codex: Creatures (Inquisition). The same thing happens with the Places codexes. It redirects to Codex: Places rather than Codex: Places (Inquisition). It works correctly on "Characters", though, so I'm not sure what's up. Can you take a look at it when you have a chance? -- 23:29, January 23, 2015 (UTC) : Fixed: http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3ACodexSinglePage&diff=673690&oldid=640823 11:19, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks! -- 21:56, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Schematics update Can I submit an edit or are you still updating the format on that page? I didn't want to create a page submission conflict. --N00bKing (talk) 10:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :You can, I'm not editing anything at the moment. 10:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :: ok --N00bKing (talk) 10:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Not Schematics Update Good work with the bows, you might want to take a look at the helmets though (talk) 09:32, January 26, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm planning to fix them too. 09:35, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Nice job. (talk) 09:59, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Looks like you earned the esteemed honor of creating the 10,000th article on the wiki -- 10:06, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Ooh, nice! 10:20, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Divine Election Hey Autumn. First! A belated congratulations on creating the article. Second, do you know if those are the only election points to help choose who becomes Divine? Or just the ones only found so far? - 16:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hey! The list should be complete unless there was some mistake on my part. It was extracted from the game files with a script. 16:57, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Most of the changes were also tested with my plot flag viewer. 17:04, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Wartable Hi! I finally grok :) And I can also see why converting the entire wartable to this format is such a huge job :( But it's definitely worth it! Storing all the information on the operation pages instead of all over the place is clever. Your first tests with look fine indeed! For my menu script it would be a little nicer though to have free floating DIVs instead of table rows. If it's okay with you, I'll add a new style template to , so I can start experimenting with that. I don't actually have a design idea just yet, but I'll float it by you, as soon as I got something. All these changes do mean that I would have to add the tags on all of the operation pages separately instead of on the wartable page, don't they? How do we do that? Is it okay, if I run a bot edit? Or do you want me to supply you with the tags in JSON, XML, CSV or whatever so you can run that bot edit yourself?Yes, that happened (talk) 21:28, February 1, 2015 (UTC) : Not that I mind, but why do you need floating divs? I'm ok with you adding a new style. : We can store tags on the war table page for now. They can be moved to the individual pages later. 21:58, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Okay, I'll add the the tags to War table then. That seems to be the easiest solution. It would make for an easy removal too in case you guys don't like what I'm building after all :) And the DIVs? Well, the search and the tabs re-arrange the operations on the fly, so it would be convenient if I could liberate them from their table context and make them self-contained. Yes, that happened (talk) 00:18, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Files without licenses Sorry to be bugging you so much lately, but Loleil said you might be able to help with this. I'd like to have some way to find all images that don't have licenses yet so that I can get caught up on them (I'm sure we have hundreds that need licensing). Apparently D-Day's old bot had a way to add the tag to images. Is that something you could set up? -- 22:47, February 1, 2015 (UTC) : I did a small test run: Category:Files without a license. Is this what you wanted? 23:29, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :: That's exactly what I wanted! -- 23:33, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: The bot has finished tagging the images (~900). 08:21, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :::: Well, that should keep me busy for awhile . Thanks much! -- 07:51, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Programs Files and Red Templar Sigils Hey Autumn, have you cracked the program files for DA:I? I was wondering if we could find any images with the Red Templars crest because we still need a decent image for the article and icon. - 06:31, February 2, 2015 (UTC) : I haven't seen any other than the one already on the page. 08:01, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::How strange. There is a red templar banner they use all over the place which looks much nicer. Maybe its called something else. Anyway, thanks for looking. - 14:05, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Can you show how it looks? I might be able to find it. 17:49, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red_Templar_Standards.png Like this one at Therinfal and there is on in the stairwell leading to the Inquisitor's quarters in Skyhold. - 18:19, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Isn't it the same one with some post-processing? 18:25, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Possibly, the circle and the blade are white on that version though. All we really need is a version of that image that's not so, well, stained I guess. - 07:08, February 3, 2015 (UTC) QuestTransformer Hi! I get the impression you're editing the war table by hand. If so, that's really unnecessary. The script I wrote to extract the data from the war table, can pour it into any form we need. Take a look at this dump of the war table please! As you'll see the data is formatted for . I can rewrite the script into a bot that updates the war table and the individual mission pages in an hour or two. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Yes, that happened (talk • ) 22:07, February 2, 2015‎ : I just like to double check everything. 06:29, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm too lazy to edit by hand what I can edit by code instead :P Yes, that happened (talk) 14:58, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Red Templar Commander Yes but I think we can safely assume that Samson and Calpernia didn't get beaten up on a routine basis by four Inquisition irregulars and therefore it is probably safe to remove commander from the list. - 08:29, February 3, 2015 (UTC) : I always assumed that these commanders are just reusing the models and are not supposed to be Samson/Calpernia/envy. 08:34, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Could be, unless there is an enemy identified as Red Templar Commander in single player though, i think we should leave it off. - 08:40, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, I couldn't find any references to the commanders in the codex, so I won't insist on keeping it in the article. 08:43, February 3, 2015 (UTC)